Many appliances and other devices have manually operated actuators, such as switches and valves, used to control or otherwise operate the appliance. For instance, an actuator on a stove or range controls heating elements. Many stoves have wired actuator position sensors connected to a light that indicates whether a heating element of the stove is on or off. Accordingly, the operational state of the actuator or valve is usually readily apparent to a user observing the light.